Multicomponent microwave entrees typically have been limited to selections of food items that heat at a similar rate in a microwave oven so they reach the desired temperature in the same amount of time. As compared with frozen solid food items, frozen liquid food items, such as frozen beverages and soups, require a relatively large amount of microwave energy and time to thaw and reach serving temperature, which typically is about 160° F. to 200° F. For this reason, such food items typically are not included in microwave entrees. Thus, there remains a need for microwave packages or other constructs that provide even heating of various types of food items, for example, frozen liquid food items and frozen solid food items, to be heated together in a microwave oven.